


under the dawning sun

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Sparring, sparring leads to kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: For the Femslash February prompt 'Heat'.





	under the dawning sun

Katara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, trailing down through the Fire Nation palace until she reached the training yard. Azula was already there, warming up with gentle stretches underneath the barely risen sun. She watched her for a moment, before pulling off her outer robe and casting it to the ground. 

They moved in silence on either side of the courtyard as the sun rose. Blue fire blazed from Azula’s closed hands, and water poured from the small fountain to surround Katara. As if practiced, they turned to face each other, elements at the ready. 

“Are you ready?” Azula asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Of course,” Katara said, before leaping forward to launch a water whip at her. Azula dodged easily, responding with a burst of flame, and they started to circle each other. 

Small attacks and blocks flowed between them like water, or fire, Katara thought ruefully. They were sizing each other up, searching for weaknesses, openings, cracks in each other’s facades. 

Azula struck first, with a whip of flame across their battlefield. Katara rolled back, striking the fire away with a stream of water, before tossing a few shards of ice back. Most of her water had evaporated into steam, unfortunately, and Azula was too far away for any of her attacks to be effective. 

Katara raised her hands, pulling water from the fountain behind Azula. The wave crested, before slamming into her and forcing her to the ground. Katara spared a wince when her knees crashed into the stone, before running forward and freezing her to the ground. 

Azula shot her a venomous look as she approached, slowly breathing fire. Katara sped up as the ice started to glow blue with the strength of Azula’s flame, then fell back on the stone as the ice exploded around her. 

Shards of ice scraped her hands before she could melt the rest of it, and she struggled to her feet, her palms bloodied. Azula smirked at her, her hair somehow still perfect though her robes were scorched. 

Katara grimaced, gathering the remaining water in her hands, forcing more out of the fountain’s pipes. Azula looked unconcerned, fire blooming in her palms as she ran towards her barrier, vaulting off the ground and striking through with a spinning kick, landing just within Katara’s guard. 

She stumbled back, but regained her footing, creating a spinning circle of water to trap Azula, only for her to punch through and jump out onto the other side. They rushed towards each other, elements in their hands, and slammed water and fire at each other at the same time. 

Katara flew back across the courtyard, falling hard on the marble floor. She groaned, and looked up at the battle. Azula was picking herself out of the fountain, her hair hanging around her shoulders. She flicked her fingers, using the water to give her a push, and climbed to her feet. 

They walked towards each other slowly.

"Had enough?" Katara asked, and Azula smiled. 

"Not quite," She said, kissing Katara. Heat exploded in Katara's chest, and she leaned into the kiss, stroking Azula's hair with one hand. They stood like that for a moment, alone in the world except for the two of them, then reluctantly broke apart. 

Azula waved her hand, extinguishing the small fires, and Katara started the task of pulling all of the water back into the fountain. They worked in tandem, repairing what destruction they could, then rejoined on the palace steps. 

Azula passed Katara her outer robe from where she had dropped it on the ground, and together they walked back inside the palace. The rest of the Fire Nation had begun to wake up, and servants bustled around them as they made their way back to Azula's chambers. 

Katara sat down on the massive canopy bed as Azula roughly brushed the knots in her hair, before sitting down next to her.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Katara asked.

"Only an advisor's meeting, but I think Zuzu can survive without me for a day," Azula answered flippantly, leaning in closer.

Katara stared into Azula's eyes, heat building in her cheeks. "I don't know," She said coyly, lying back on the silk covers. "Are you sure?"

"I'm always sure," Azula said, and she kissed her again.


End file.
